The Clan of the Frostbite
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: At the beginning of time, there were the ghosts. During the long Ice Age they lived in caves scattered across Europe and the Near East. Then 35,000 years ago, a new people appeared, the Ghosts called them 'the others'. For a brief moment in time these two groups shared the stage of pre-history. [Slight MaddiexVlad, hints for DannyxSam, based on Clan of the Cavebear]
1. Chapter 1

At the beginning of time, there were the ghosts. During the long Ice Age they lived in caves scattered across Europe and the Near East.

Then 35,000 years ago, a new people appeared, the Ghosts called them 'the others'. For a brief moment in time these two groups shared the stage of pre-history.

What happened to the ghosts is still a mystery, but it was 'the others' who survived and began the long climb towards the world we know now.

_Based on the Clan of the Cavebear and Danny Phantom_

**The Clan of the Frostbite**

_Maddeline Fenton_

_Vlad Plasmius_

_Danny Fenton/Phantom_

_Clockwork_

_Desiree_

_Mostly based on the novel 'The Clan of the Cavebear' by Jean M. Auel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Long ago, in the days of the great ice mountains, the first of our people followed the hurts of earth, into a new land.

There was a girl child among them, and she was called: Maddi.

The legends still speak of her...

* * *

A girl walked trough a forest, she was very young, with long red hair that went down her back, and bright blue eyes.

She was following an animal that looked strangely like what we call a bunny today, but was suddenly distracted as the earth started shaking, bringing rocks to fall down from their high places on the mountain she was near to.

"Ama!" the young girl called, running to the place the rocks where falling down to, to reveal a woman in her early 20's to run over to her child, desperitly shouting something. Her screams, however, where forever lost in the loud noise of the rumbling and shaking of the earth.

The girl child and her mother tried to reach each-other, but it was no use, for the earth suddenly started to split in half. "Ama!" the girl child screamed ones again, running as close as she could to the broken earth. The young girl screamed, but her mother could barely hear it, as the breaking and splitting of the earth made a noise that covered up anything else.

A tree fell, and barely hit the girl, but she was just past it as it hit the ground, she had almost reached her mother now, running at the side of the scratch in the earth. Her mother looked at her, and tried to jump over the split earth, but she fell in, and was dragged away by mud and stones.

The young child tried to grab het mothers hand, crieing and screaming the same word over and over again. "Ama, Ama!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, but then her mother was gone, and the earth closed.

"Amamama!" the girl yelled, but the woman did not return, and the earth was silent now. The girl cried.

* * *

Before our people came, this had been the land of the old ones; The clan of the frostbite.

When the earth shook, they had lost their home. Many had died. But Walker, the leader, still had with him Plasmius, the son of his mate, who would be leader after him.

And Also Clockwork, the great mog-ur, the all knowing holeyman, and Desireh, his sister, the magical medicine-woman.

Without a cave, the clan was weak. They knew that soon the vortex-ghosts would bring snow, and snow would bring death.

* * *

The Young girl walked trough a forest once again, for she wasn't sure where to go. Little did she knew she was being watched by a cave-lion. Now normally, this cave-lion would have left the young girl child alone, but she walked to close to the lions cave, and in this cave where the welps, so the cave-lion had to attack.

When the young redhead spotted the cave-lion, she only screamed, and ran, for the lion started to chase her. Luckely for her, the young girl made it to a small crack in the rocks, where she could hide in.

No matter how hard the lion tried, he could not reach the young girl, who was shivering and screaming in fear, So the lion started to walk away.

The young girl now thought it was safe, and tried to relax against the wall of the little cave, but suddenly, the lion had returned, and he could now reach her legs. He scratched the young girl, who started bleeding terribly, but he couldn't do much more, and when the young girl continued screaming, the lion just ran away, and forgot about her.

* * *

It took a few days before the young girl came out of the cave, driven by hunger and thirst. She could barely stand on her injured leg, and when she tried to get near the river to drink, she slipped, and fell on the rocks, screaming for her mother to come for hours, black birds flying above her.

"Ama! Ama!" The girl yelled, but she knew her mother would not come.

* * *

It was only the next sunrise, that the travelers of the clan of the Frostbite made it to this place, they saw the young redhead, but flew past her like she was infected by the plague. However, Desireh noticed a black bird flying above her, and she knew that this meant that the young girl was still alive.

This black bird, however, was also her totúm. A totúm was a spirit, a personal guard a ghost always carried with him in a neckless. Desireh flew over to the young red haired child, and landed on the ground next to her, kneeling by her side.

The young girl opened her eyes, and saw this glowing figure, but she was sick, and in her i'll dreams she mistook teh glowing Desireh for her mother.

"Ama!" she yelled. The other ghosts all turned around, seeing their pregnant medicine woman kneeled by the child. Walker flew over to Desireh, and stood next to her.

"Desih." he said, for her full name was to long for his ghostly voice to say, the woman looked up. "Aka, Aka!" Walker said, while using his hands to form the words Desireh knew meant: "Leave it."

Desireh used her hands to make a movement that meant: "She's alive." Walker, however, loved rules, and he knew one of the standard rules.

"Not Clan, It's one of the others." He gestured, all the other clan people where now watching, not sure what would happen, and not intended on picking sides.

Plasmius was also watching, not sure what to think of the girl, who held onto the medicine womans hand tightly.

The medicine woman in this case, was pregnant of her first child, she was in her early 20's, which meant her first child was coming very late, and for a woman who had been without children for so long, this child clunging to her hand meant everything.

She looked up at the leader with a pleading face, he stood there, not sure what to do, before sighing and flying away, leaving the child in Desireh's care. "Plasm" he said, making his mates son follow him, and so did everyone.

Desireh bowed over the child, and looked at her wounds, Clockwork flew over to his bloodsister, and also looked at the redhaired child. Red hair was very rare for ghosts, and Clockwork, who could see the past, present and the future, though the last one in a limmited range, had never seen anything like it before.

"Desih." Clockwork said, pointing at the wounds. "Cave Lion." Desireh nodded, she was wondering the same as her Bloodbrother, how could this little girl of the others have survived?

"Desih." Clockwork once again said, for it was forbidden for a man and woman to talk without saying names first. "Why do you take her?"

Desireh picked up the child, using only one hand to talk now she said: "My spirits tell me to." She pointed at the black birds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The child that Desireh nursed was one of us, the new people, a human. The first the clan of the Frostbite had ever seen. She was proof of the tales they had long heared, of the others, the strange ones, who treatened the world which had always been theirs.

The others, they now knew, did not glow, nor could they fly, they where completely new to them.

At sunset they asked the spirits to help them, for they where afraid.

* * *

Old Clockwork was staring into the fire, he sat next to the now sitting child, Desireh sat on her other side, using her magic to try and heal the leg of the child, who now and then flinched at the medicine woman her touch.

The girl looked at Clockwork, making movings to explain something, but the girl only stared at him blankely, not sure what to do.

"Clow." Desireh said, making the elder ghost look at her. "She doesn't understand." she said, moving her hands gracefully. Clockwork nodded, and turned his attention back to the redhaired girl, who still looked upto him strangely.

The old ghost pointed at himself, and made a gesture after that. "Clow." he said, the whole movement-with-word combination meant Clockwork, but of course the girl didn't know that. "Clow." she repeated slowly.

Clockwork dicided it didn't matter for now and nodded, making the girl smile, for she knew that movement.

Clockwork pointed at Desireh, not making any movement at all, knowing the young girl wouldn't understand anyway. "Desih." he said, the young girl looked at the woman. "Desih." she repeated, Desireh nodded, using her mouth to form something that looked like a smile, but wasn't quite the same.

Clockwork now pointed at the girl, who smiled. "Madeline." she said, making the mog-úr frown, he shook his head in a "no." he couldn't say that.

Madeline sighed, and thought for a while, she had pushed away all the memories of her own kind, but she did remember a name her friends and family used to call her. "Maddi." she said.

Clockwork and Desireh looked at each-other, while Clockwork tried to repeat the name. "Mal... Made... Madi." The girl nodded, diciding that for these people, she would be Madi. Madi looked up at the mog-úr, and wondered if his glowing skin would be as cold as it looked.

In the curiousity of a child, she put up her hand to feel if her thinking was true, and it was.

All the other people of the Clan where shocked. Nobody had ever touched the mog-úr, and especially not a child, children where usually afraid of the mog-úr. Even Desireh was stunned.

Mog-úr stood up and flew away, leaving Madi to think she had done something wrong, while in fact she had done something good.

Plasmius floated closer to Madi, looking at her and poking her with his stick, he was disgusted by her looks, for it looked like she was ugly to him. "Plasm." Desireh said, making him run away.

The girl cuddled up close to desireh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The days past, and still they had not found a cave. Many where sure that some dark spirit had put the child Madi in their path. She was of the others, and should have been left to die, that was what the memories told them.

It was the memories that ruled the clan, the ghostly knowlege that each was born with; The voices of the past that could not be dis-obeyed, or changed. Madi did not have the memories.

Desireh knew the clan would not let her keep the child much longer.

* * *

As the clan of the frostbite entered new territories, they where not sure what to do. This place was not in their memories, which meant no ghost had ever been there before.

Desireh and the child Madi sat on the ground, waiting for the leader to make a decision, Madi was bored, and so, Desireh found she had to entertain the girl child.

"Madi." she said, taking the girls hand and placing it on her belly, where the child could feel something move, she now knew that the woman she tought was called Desih carried a child of her own. She smiled.

"Madi." Desireh said once again, making a moving with her hands and saying "Beh." Madi understood it meant baby, and quickly saw the move Desih made, she now knew the ghosts talked with movings, and quickly stood, repeating the movement and word.

Desireh nodded, and Madi frowned. "Desih?" she asked, Desireh shook her head. "Desih." Desireh said, making another movement. Madi repeated it, knowing she cave Desireh a name, though she wasn't completely sure what this name was.

Madi wasn't used to a name of movings.

Clockwork saw the child calling Desireh by her full name, and made a movement that looked like a frown.

The Madi child walked away from the woman, and stood before a hunter. "Madi!" she pointed at herself, the old man pointed at himself, before making a movement and saying: "Sulk." the whole thing meant: Skulker.

The child bowed down, and picked up the stick in front of the floating ghost. The ghost quickly took it from her, making movements she didn't understand, but which meant something that in our ears would sound like: "Woman must never touch weapons!"

Skulker broke the stick in half.

Madi, who was scared of this big, floating ghosts, quickly ran away. Desi went after her, flying over quickly. "Madi..." she said, making a movement. she remembered the child had first given her name as Madeline, and had now decided this would be the movement for het full name.

Madeline however, did not react, but only stared at the rocks. There was a hole in the rocks, and it looked really much like a cave.

Desireh floated away, and bowed before her leader, Walker, who stared at her for a while. He knew that it was possible that something was wrong with the child he tought was called Madi, but why not give her a chance to talk?

"Desih." He finally said.

"Walker!" Desireh quickly gestured. "Cave!"

* * *

The three most important men of the clan floated trough the cave, it was bigger than they had hoped to find, with enough space for their clan at least three times!

Clockwork looked around, seeing something.

As the man walked outside of the cave, everyone looked at them hopefully. Had their travel finally ended?

The young Madeline could feel that there was something happening, she wished she could understand what it was.

Clockwork suddenly held up a head, not a living head, but it was a head, of a ghost. A frostbite.

"The great Frostbite!" he gestured, and everyone knew their travel had ended, for the great frostbite himself had given them this cave.

"Madi!" Clockwork suddenly said, making a gesture he had seen Desireh make, he immideatly knew this was her full name. "Madeline gave us this cave!" he gestured floating over to her, the curious child touched the head, not knowing exactly what it was.

* * *

For many seasons, the clan lived in this new cave, and Madi was allowed to stay among them.

Desireh and Clockwork protected her, and raised her with Desireh's own daughter, Kittylin.

Madi tried to be a child of the clan, but she knew that to Plasmius, and many others, she was still a treath to the clans unchanging ways. She simply wasn't a ghost.

Even the spirits seemed to have no place for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The young Madeline, though not as young anymore, but still a child, walked into the cave, greeting some of the ghosts on her way.

"Madi." Madeline turned to Desireh and saw het gesture her full name, Desireh gestured for her to get fish, and Madeline did as she said.

"Madeline." Another man gestured as Madeline went to bring Plasmius some fish, she turned to him, and allowed him to take some fish. Plasmius, of course, did not like this.

"Madi." He said, gesturing her full name as he did. Madeline quickly ran over to him and boweed before him, holding a plate with fish before him, the ghostly boy however seemed to be angry.

He stood up, dropping his work. "Madi..." He said, forgetting to gesture her full name, since she wasn't lookinh anyway. He grabbed the girl by her red hair, and forced her to stand. "That is not clan way." Plasmius gestured, "I will be leader. Serve me first." he was really mad now, and Madeline looked at her feet in shame.

But she was not allowed to look away, and Plasmius moved to hit her, luckily, Clockwork saw this, he knew Madeline had never meant to be rude, and quickly grabbed her arm, stopping Plasmius from hitting her.

"Madi!" Clockwork said, not gesturing her full name, since they where family, "Listen to Plasmius." he gestured. "Move fast." Madeline quickly gave Plasmius the plate of fish, he took them, and she looked at Clockwork again. "Understand?" Clockwork Gestured.

"Understand." Madeline gestured back. "To fireplace, now!" Clockwork gestured, making the young girl run away, of course she didn't fly, she couldn't, and this only seemed to upset Plasmius more.

* * *

The young girl rested her head on Desireh's lap, but when Clockwork sat down, she quickly sat up, taking some food from the woman she now saw as her mother.

She gave to food to Clockwork, for she wasn't hungry herself. Ghosts had to eat more then humans. Clockwork suddenly saw water flow out of the young Madeline childs eyes, he had never seen anything like it before. Madeline suddenly made a movement, not seeming bothered by her eyes at all.

"Are you angry?" she asked, forgetting to call Clockworks name first, but Clockwork decided to let that be for now. "Madeline." he only gestured, knowing the child would be reminded that way too. "You live at my fireplace. I must teach you. Desireh hurries. Kittylin hurries. Madeline goes slow. Madeline must hurrie too. Understand?" Madeline repeated the understanding gesture.

She wiped the water away from her eyes before making another gesture. "But are you angry?" she asked. He made a move in his face that looked like a sad smile. "Me?" He gestured. "Never!"

Madeline smiled and hugged the man she called her father. Clockwork slowly hugged back, but he knew the whole clan was watching.

* * *

Madeline walked into the cave, seeing Clockwork was buzzy with some stoned, she walked close to the floating man. She now realized he was counting, though she didn't think of it in these words.

"Will you teach me?" she gestured. Clockwork slowly nodded, pointing at the stones. "This is one." He gestured, pointing at one stone. "And this is aklso one, so together they are two." Madeline nodded. "And what is the other stone?" she gestured. "That is also one, and if you count it with two, you will have three."

Madeline nodded. "Clan knows this much." Clockwork gestured, putting two more stones by the three that where already there. "They don't understand this." Madeline frowned. "What is the word for three and two together Clow?" she asked, saying Clockworks short name instead of gesturing his full one.

"It is five, and three and one is four. Clan doesn't understan, they thing: How can this be one and that be one? Those are two seperate things. But I know. I am Mog-úr, great master of time, I can count the days." He looked at Madeline.

"So what have you just learned Madi?" the girl smiled, poining at the stones as she gustered: "One, Two, Three, Four, Five!" Clockwork was amazed by how quickly the human girl learned these numbers, and put five more stones with the other stones.

Madeline smiled, putting her hand over the stones, before holding them up. "Two times five." The gesture said, Clockwork nodded, explaining it. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten." Madeline laughed, a noise nobody had ever heared. "Two timed ten?" she asked, but Clockwork did not understand this himself.

"No." he gestured. "I can't. You smart. Don't show Clan." he stood up and floated away. Little did he know Desireh had seen everything. Clockwork turned around one more time, gesturing: "Only you and I will know, Understand?" Madeline nodded. "Understand."

Clockwork floated away, and Desireh followed. "Clow." Clockwork turned to her, "Find Madeline a spirit..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Desireh was afraid. She knew tat Plasmius would soon be made a hunter of the clan, and that Madeline would not be safe. She did not have a Ghostly Totum to protect her, as all clan people did, and only Clockwork, the mog-úr, knew the magic to find her one.

But as he climbed the mountain, he was not sure if the spirits would want to protect her. This child, of the others.

* * *

Doing the magic to ask the spirits help, Clockwork sat on the top the the mountain. He hoped the spirits would show him a totum, but he couldn't stop thinking of the cave-lion.

However, it was not possible that this animal where to be Madeline's totum, for it wasn't a ghostly animal. However, when Clockwork had thought about for hours, he knew this had to be the girls totum. The fact that she was attacked by this animal showed that.

However, it was a strong totum, a human totum, and he knew Madeline would never bare children.

* * *

Plasmius first hunt arived, and it ended in succes. Plasmius would from now on be a hunter.

* * *

The evening came, and the totum seremony had started. "You are now a man, Plasmius of the clan of the Frostbite." Clockwork gestured, after he had opened the wound of Plasmius totum. Everyone yelled happily.

When everyone turned to go away, Clockwork suddenly yelled: "Madi!" people turned, and Clockwork gestured the girls full name. "Madeline."

The young girl looked at Desireh, that nodded quickly, and she stood up, walking over to Clockwork, who was floating gracefully.

"Madeline." The old ghost gestured once again. "The spirits have spoken to me. They call to You, my dear Madi." he used his mouth to say her short name. "You are given a spirit protector, a cave-lion."

The whole cave went silent.

"No!" Plasmius suddenly gestured. "Cave-lion not Clan! Cave-lion is human mark!" Clockwork looked at him. "I will not accept this from you, Plasmius." He looked at the whole Clan now. "Yes, Cave-Lion is a human mark, but Madeline is Human! Part of Clan, but human. You will accept my word, for I am the great mog-úr! Master of Time!"

Madeline looked at Desireh, who looked back, they where both very shocked.

But because the Mog-úr said so, the Clan accepted it.

* * *

A few years past, and Madeline grew up. She turned out to be a beautiful young woman, even for the clan. Her hair always remained to have the same, weird red color. But it did not matter, her unusual blue eyes, and red hair did not matter, for she had a happy look on her face.

She was beautiful not only in human knowlege, but also in ghost knowlege.

When on one day, years after Madeline had gotten her totum, the clan went fishing, the now Grey haired Desireh looked at the young woman she called her daughter, and saw how much fun she had, running trough the water and carching fishes with her bare hands. She was not afraid of work.

Even Plasmius, who hated Madeline for taking his glory of becoming a man, couldn't stop himself from watching her as she got another fish and brought it to shore.

A woman sat down next to Desireh, who was still watching her two daughters, Kittylin was in the water too, and suddenly said: "Madeline is truely beautiful." Desireh nodded and looked at her oldest daughter, a look that looked like a smile on her face.

"But she is human." the woman suddenly said. "How will she ever find a mate?" Desireh had never thought about this before.

* * *

Desireh knew that one day, she and Clockwork would be gone, and that without them, Madeline would be alone.

And so she tought Madeline the healing magic, to give her a place in the clan when that day came.

* * *

"Desireh." Clockwork mumbled, floating to his bloodsister, "My tooth." he gestured. "It hurts."

Desireh gestured: "Come over here, let me look at it!"

Desireh and Clockwork both sat down, and Madeline sat down next to them, looking at what her mother was doing. "This medicine will make you brave." Desireh said, giving Clockwork a bowl with medicine. He drank it.

"Madi." Desireh said, before gesturing: "Give me the knife." Madeline did. "Hold him." Desireh said, Madeline knew she had to hold her fathers face, so he couldn't go away, she did, and Desireh held up the knife, and simply cut it out of Clockworks mouth.

"Here is your tooth." Madeline gestured as Desireh went to give it to him.

Clockwork fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Ah! Ah!" Embelin yelled her blue skin green of pain. "The baby is near, keep pushing." Madeline gestured, Desireh was out when Embelin, Emb for short, suddenly went in labour, and The Medecine woman had not yet returned.

Embelin yelled once again. The pain had grown unbearable, but she knew she had to keep pushing. "It hurts so much! Where is Desireh?" she gestured. "She will return soon, keep pushing." Madeline Gestured.

She did, and the baby finally came. Madeline picked up the baby, that was crieing softly, and cleaned it. "It is a young, strong man." she gestured with one hand, while giving Embelin the baby with her other hand.

It was a young, healthy ghost baby.

As if on purpose, Desireh floated inside right at that moment. "Did I miss something?" she gestured when she saw everyone look at her.

* * *

"Mother?" Madeline asked Desireh on a cold winters night. "Yes, my young daughter?" Desireh gestured. "Will spirits give me a baby?" Madeline asked, her gestures slowly, Madeline wasn't really sure if she wanted to know the awnser.

"Madeline..." Desireh gestured with a sigh. "Cave-Lion is human... too strong for baby." Madeline turned away and cried.

Embelin, who had seen the two talk, flew over to Madeline and Desireh with her baby in one hand and a can of baby-food in her other hand, she lay the baby in Madelines arms, and sat the food down on the ground.

"Madi." she said, using Madelines short name before gesturing. "I am tired, would you want to give frightknight his food?" Madeline smiled and did as she was asked.

* * *

Madeline was out to get water, but got distracted by Plasmius and Skulker who where looking for something around the cave, they had probably lost something. She shrugged at herself, and looked down at the water to put some in a bowl.

She saw herself.

Yes, she knew she was beautiful, she had always been told so, but she didn't know this: She didn't look like a member of the clan, with her red hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a color that looked like pink, but lighter, and she didn't glow! She already knew she couldn't fly, butwhy didn't she glow?

She quickly brushed her hair out of her face, took the water and ran back to the cave.

* * *

"Mother, why don't I glow?" Madeline asked her mother that evening. "Because you are not a ghost." Desireh simply gestured back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

At a day in early spring Desireh asked Madeline if she could get some new spices, Desireh was getting old, and she couldn't go out that far anymore.

But Madeline was young, at least in human years, so she still had the curiousity of a child. She brushed her red hair behind her ears and looked for the spices when she suddenly heard a sound that sounded like a... well, actually the red haired girl didn't know what it sounded like.

As Madeline slowly made her way closer to the sound, she softly gasped. It where the men, and they where practicing their hunting skills.

Madeline knew she wasn't supposed to see this, and especially not when Plasmius suddenly dropped his... weapon and cursed with his voice. It was a long word that Madeline did not recognize, she had never heard anything like it before.

She hadn't know ghosts could even talk like that.

She chuckled lightly at Plasmius' irritation of not being able to handle the weapon, looked at him as he tried it again. She was amazed by him, the way his muscles tightened when he moved the weapon around and... Madeline blinked. Was she really thinking this way about... him?

She chuckled again as Plasmius atempt to handle the weapon once again failed, and an elder man walked closer to him.

"Plasm." he said aloud. "Give it to me, or will you make a fool of yourself once again?" he gestured after that. Plasmius seemed not pleased by this. "This old thing does not work well." He gestured back, before turning to the others.

"Tommorow, I will make myself another one, then you will all see how a real hunter works." All the others just shrugged, and they left.

* * *

Madeline slowly walked out of her hiding place, watching the ghotst dissapear between the trees. She knew she would be cursed with death if anyone ever found out what she had seen, but she couldn't help but pick up one of the weapons a man had dropped.

Madeline knew the punishment for a woman who touched a hunting weapon was death. But it was too late, she had already touched it, so now she just had to make sure nobody would ever find out.

* * *

"Madi!" Plasmius said one dark evenming in the cave, Madeline looked up at him. "Get me some fish." He gestured, Madeline nodded and stood up, walking over to the stick with fishes and taking a fish, before walking over to Plasmius.

"Madeline, Look at this." Kittylin gestured, Madeline smiled at little Frightknight who floated around the fire with his little stick he used as a swordlike weapon.

"Madi!" Plasmius yelled. He stood, punching Madeline in the face. Madeline fell to the ground. "You must learn, Clan women kneel!" Plasmius gestured. Madeline looked at him with an angry look on her face and stood up, standing before him.

Plasmius hit her again, she knew she had done this herself, she had to listen, but unfortuanitly she was stubborn. She kept standing, and Plasmius hit her once again. Making her fall to the ground once more, he jumped on her, continueing to hit her.

"Plasm!" Clockwork yelled while gesturing his full name, but Plasmius did not listen, Walker Quickly flew over, and dragged the son of his mate away from the human girl. The said girl looked up, she looked very dizzy.

"You shame the clan." Walker told his mates son. "You can't hit her that bad, even if she doesn't behave." Plasmius looked at the girl, who was helped up by Kittylin. Walker grabbed Plasmius face, and looked at him, before starting to gesture:

"You want to be leader, Plasm." He used his voice to say the name. "But a man who hits his people, can never lead the clan." Plasmius stared at the man who raised him, and bowed his head. "Yes, Walker." he gestured.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I don't like writing about the first part, but you guys understand what I mean right? If you don't... well... just read it you'll find out._

**Chapter 8**

Madeline was buzzy to get some spices a little away from the cave, it was a warm day, somewhere in summer, when a shadow suddenly fell over her. Madeline looked up, and quickly bowed when she saw Plasmius floating before her.

He suddenly made the gesture. Not just any gesture, but the gesture for the one thing Madeline was afraid of. The gesture she never wanted to be a part of, but now, her choise was taken away.

She quickly came into position, and he walked over to her, doing his manly job.

* * *

Clockwork watched the girl he had come to see as his daughter while she was sleeping, she had been very distracted lately. Clockwork knew it had spomething to do with Plasmius, for they both had been distracted. Clockwork just didn't know if this was in a good way or a bad way yet.

Clockwork also knew Madeline had always been interested in Plasmius more then in the other men, but he was not sure if her interests where very healthy for her.

* * *

While gathering spices for Desireh's medecine, Madeline had found a small cave in the forest. Now she went there whenever she could, to escape from Plasmius and the feeling he gave her.

Madeline had also hidden her weapon in this cave, and whenever she felt like it, she practised her skills, of course always making sure nobody saw her.

But whenever Madeline went back to the cave the clan lived in, Madeline was not able to ignore Plasmius and his wished, and he often gestured her to do the job with him.

Nobody inderstood Plasmius sudden interest in Plasmius, but they left it alone, knowing that the people who hated each-other the most, often grew into loving each-other.

* * *

Kittylin saw her sister grow numb, and silent. Madeline did not know how to react on Plasmius, she had found that she found him very atractive, but he had a mate, and she was sure his intentions on her where different then hers.

She did not know how to feel about Plasmius' interrests in her.

* * *

As the season went by, Madeline grew better in handeling the weapon she had found. After a while, she could easily hit everything she wanted to hit, and soon, she started to look for small things to hit.

* * *

One day in the cave, Madeline was not hungry, and when Desireh saw this, she was stunned. Madeline was always hungry, for as far as she knew.

"Eat." Desireh said, but Madeline shook her head. "My belly hurts." She gestured, Kittylin went to give her some water, but she went away from the hand, putting her arms over her body.

"Let me look." Desireh gestured, Madeline slowly took her arms away.

Desireh touched her dauhters belly and breasths, looking up at her daughters face suddenly.

"Are you having your period?" Desireh quickly gestured, Madeline shook her head. Desireh looked shocked.

"Madi! Beh!" she said, while gesturing: "You are pregnant."

"Me?" Madeline gestured, pointing at herself. "Yes..." Desireh nodded. Madeline looked at Kittylin, a big smile on her face. "Me!" She gestured, Kittylin nodded happily, and hugged her sister.

* * *

Plasmius was still buzzy, and when he saw Madeline on a wintersnight, he made the gesture, but Madeline did not react. Plasmius went to hit her because she did not listen, but Desireh suddenly floated before her daughter.

"Plasm." she said. "Madeline is expecting, she cannot obey your wish." Plasmius eyes grew big, but he nodded, not knowing what exactly to say.

* * *

Spring settled in once again, and the clan went away from the cave to go fishing, they camped out in the forest, all happy to be away from the cave for a while. They loved their home very much, but after a long winter, the cave began to look like a prison.

What they did not know, was that they where being observed.

A child, Plasmius' mate's son, ran trough the forest with a happy yell, when he suddenly saw it. The snow white wolf. The wolf jumped on the boy, who screamed, making the man of the tribe jump up.

"Wullef!" One yelled with a loud voice, they all flew over to the place of the screams.

Nobody however, made the move to do anything, because they knew they could not kill a wolf with all the women watching, it would be the end of their tribe if that happened.

Madeline however, could not watch as the little child was dragged away by the wolf. She took one of the mans weapons and trew it at the wolf, hitting him straight in the head.

Everyone quickly flew over to the boy, not yet realizing what had happened. Untill Madeline suddenly looked up, realizing what she had done, and others started to realize it too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

All the men stood in a circle, not sure what to do. "She must have had a lot of practice, she hit it in one time." One of the men gestured. "Yes, and not only did she not accept the rules, she also dissobeyed the wishes of men to let the child die." Another man said.

"How could you say that?" Plasmius gestured. "She saved my son!" Everyone looked at him. "We are all well aware of your... interests in her, Plasm, but you must not try to protect her, she has broken the rules of the memories." Walker gestured.

"But she is carrieng a child! We cannot just..." Plasmius began. "Enough! Plasm, I know you have feelings for her, you first hated her, but it is very clear that you feel for her. But you cannot protect her, not today!" Walker gestured angrily, Plasmius bowed his heead and nodded.

* * *

Madeline had used the sling, and the memories said she should be cursed with a silent death forever. But because she had saved the child Tristian, she would be send away for only one turning of the moon. In all the memories, no-one had ever returned from the land of the death, and Madeline was a woman expecting a child.

To the clan, she was now a spirit, even to look at her, would bring evil among them.

"Kitten!" Madeline yelled, not sure what to do. "Desih! Ama!" She ran over to Walker and bowed before him. "Walk..." she said, but he did not listen.

Madeline stood, and fell to her knees imideatly, screaming in fear and loss. Plasmius couldn't help but look at her, and Madeline cought his eye.

"I'm sorry..." Plasmius quickly gestured at her, and he looked away, but he knew he had brought evil upon himself.

Madeline stood up, she knew now that there was only one more way to survive this turning of the moon. She had to go to her little cave.

* * *

Madeline lived in her little cave for a turning of the moon exactly, using her counting skills to know when she could return.

She used her hunting skills to feed herself, and soon gave birth to her child on her own.

And after exactly one turning of the moon, she returned.

* * *

Madeline was happy to be home, but it brought new problems. Her baby was not so quickly allowed in the clan.

He wasn't a human, and he wasn't a ghost, he was half, and so, the memories told the clan the baby had to die.

But Madeline did not want to loose her child, she loved him even if he was half. He was a little boy with blue eyes like hers, and black hair, like the man she was sure was his blood-father. Plasmius had black hair too.

But sometimes, little blue rings would out of nothing apear around the little boys middle, and they would turn him into a little boy with white hair and green eyes.

* * *

When the men went to tell Madeline her child had to die, Plasmius was conficted, he did not want to see Madeline sad, and especially not after she had taken care of it on her own.

He was sure it was somehow his foult that the child was half, because if he had somehow talked his father into forgiving Madeline for hunting, she wouldn't have been death when the child was born. And if she wouldn't have been death, then maybe the child would have been whole.

"Madeline." Walker gestured. "The child must die." He sighed. "It is half, and it will be a burden, you have no mate, no-one will hunt for it."

Madeline felther eyes grew watery as she held the child close to her chest. "If the child must die, I want to die with it." she slowly gestured with one hand. Plasmius was shocked, he could not see this any longer.

"I will hunt for it." He gestured, everybody looked at him shocked. "What?" Walker gestured. "You cannot, you have a mate, and a son." Plasmius sighed. "I do not care for my mate as I do for Madeline, and I have the strong believe that her child is also mine, for I accompanied her often."

The people of The clan believed that a totúm had to defeat a totum, when a man was close to a woman, so they could not bring anything against this.

But still, the memories told them this could not happen, they could not divorce two mates to place another mate inbetween them, it was against their nature.

"I love Madeline." Plasmius suddenly gestured. "She is the mate, I can never have. I know she is human, I know she is not Clan, but I love her."

Walker looked at Madeline.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Madeline and the child where spaired. Ayla was to be a woman of the clan in all ways but one: She was to be mate-less.

And for Plasmius had taken the role as father, for the child, he was to pick a name. He picked the name Daniël, for it was a human name like Madeline. The clan accepted him, for he was part ghost.

As time past, the clan saw Daniël had the memories, and knew the clan ways.

* * *

In Daniëls fourth summer, a call came for a gathering of all the clans, many of the young men had become hunters, and the leaders where growing old. It was time for the change.

* * *

"Madeline." Desireh, who was now completely gray haired with a white skin, and was no longer able to fly or float, called her daughter with her one day.

She gave Madeline a medicine bowl. "This medecine bowl was my mothers." she gestured. "And her mothers, and her mothers." She looked at the red haired woman. "Now I will give it to you." Madeline took the bowl.

"Madi. I am old." Said Desireh, "I am unable to journey to the clan gathering." Madeline frowned. "Ama." she used her voice to say, it meant in our language: Mother, but I am guessing you already know that.

"Madi." The old woman said before Madeline could start a sentence. "Plasmius is a ghost, you cannot stay with him. You must go to the gathering as medecine woman, you have to find someone that looks like you, find a mate." Madeline looked at Plasmius, who was playing with Daniël.

"But I love him, Ama." she gestured, saying the word Ama softly. "Madi..." Desireh sofly said. "You must go. I know you feel for him, but this is not love, this is interrest in the man that spared you and your child." Madeline sighed. "I loved him before, Ama." Desireh did not what to say.

"He is ghost, you are human. It cannot happen." Madeline knew that.

* * *

The scattered clan traveled to the great gathering, it would be a time for trading, for choosing new leaders, and for finding mate's.

And Madeline would be the medecine woman of the Clan of the Frostbite.

The clan arrived at the great gathering after one turning of the moon, and Madeline was amazed.

She had never seen so many Ghosts together before, but Desireh had been right, there where some humans too. It weren't much, but there were enough.

Madeline carried Daniël on her arm as she looked around, she was looked at a lot, and she thought it was because she was of the others. But that was not true, people looked at her, because they had never seen such a beautifull girl of the others before.

They had seen humans a lot, but it where always big hairy creatures with small eyes and wild hair. Madeline looked like a ghost in all ways but a few: She did not float, she did not glow, and her hair, skin and eyes had a weird collor, or at least a very rare one. Blue eyes where not unseen, but they where rare.

But nobody had ever seen red hair before.

Her child was a little strange too, he switched from looks all the time, which made people wonder if he was the great mog-úrs child, but the great mog-úr told them it was Plasmius, who had given the child life, and not he himself.

* * *

Madeline however did not care for the talks about her, She held Daniël on her arm always as she looked around the big area of the whole clan together.

One day, she cought the eye of one of the humans, who slowly came closer to her. Madeline quickly bowed for the man, Daniël just looked up at him with a smile. The man smiled back. "What is your name?" He used his voice to say this, and Madeline frowned, looking up.

She recognized the voice, and the language, and she knew she was able to speak it, but she did not know how she knew. "With voice... people call me Madi." Madeline slowly said, Daniël looked up at his mother, not recognizing the language himself.

"How do they call you without voice?" the man asked. "Madeline." Madeline gestured. "Ah, well, I think I will rather go with Madi." the man said. "My name is Yack." the man said.

"Hello Yack." Yack pointed at Madelines eyes. "Madi... your eyes are blue..." He pointed at his own eyes. "Like mine."

Madeline blushed. "Madi!" Plasmius voice suddenly said, and Madeline turned, seeing Plasmius float closer. Madeline quickly bowed before the ghost that was her mate in every way but one; since they weren't actually bonded. "Madi?" Madeline looked up.

"Who is this?" Plasmius gestured, Madeline quickly stood up. "Plasmius, this is Yack, he is human." Plasmius looked at Yack, the man had black hair and blue eyes, he was strong build, but not really fat. It was impossible to be fat in those times.

"Madeline, Mog-úr wants to speak with you." Plasmius gestured, it was not true, but Plasmius had seen the talk Madeline and her mother shared, and he was jalous. "Yes, I will go speak with him. Can you watch over Dan for me?" She spoke her sons short name.

* * *

The spirits where called to the ceremony of the frostbite. Plasmius, and the other young hunters where ready. If they survived the attack of the frostbite, it's spirit would carrie their names to the sky, and they would be the new leaders.

Plasmius did survive, unfortunatly the others didn't.

"I am proud of you, strong man." Madeline told Plasmius when the ceremony was done. "Thank you, medecine woman." Plasmius said, taking her hand and kissing it. Madeline smiled.

* * *

Now, Plasmius was leader, and this made Madeline unsure of what to do. She still did not have a mate, and when the Clan returned home, she was thinking: What would she have to do? Should she leave, and look for more humans like her?

Yes, that was what she had to do, but she could not do that while Daniël was still so youg, he needed his mother.

And so she would wait for a sign of the spirits.

* * *

On a morning, Desireh woke Madeline up. "Madi." She said. "The spirits call for me. You are not safe here, Plasmius will protect you, yes, but some people don't like it that you are here." Desireh kept on gesturing. "I know now you will never be clan, you must go find other humans." Madeline felt water roll down her cheeks.

"I won't leave you." she gestured.

"You must." Desireh said.

"The spirits are close, they are beautiful." She closed her eyes.

"Madi, you are my spirit daughter. Now I will live in your memories." she pointed upwards. "They are calling loudly now. I love you, my daughter. Tell Kittylin I love her too."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Walker walked over to Clockwork, he was old, and could no longer fly, and sat down, "When the sun rises..." He gestured, "Plasmius will officially be leader." He sighed.

"I have been thinking, Clockwork, the spirits seem far away, I fear for the clan." Clockwork nodded. "Yes, I fear too. Walker, Madeline and Plasmius love each-other, but they can never be together, Madeline is alone, I will soon be gone too, and she will be alone. What can she do?"

Walker seemed to think this over.

* * *

"...and now, frightknight will be mog-úr." Clockwork finished his gesture, Frightknight, who was twelve summers old and officially a man now, stood up and floated above the ground.

"I, Frightknight, am the Mog-úr." he gestured

Frightknight turned to Plasmius.

"Plasmius, will now be leader."

Plasmius bowed his head, flew above the ground and looked around.

"Madi." he suddenly said, making Madeline look up. "Come closer." she nodded, stood up, carried Daniël over to him, and bowed for him.

"Madeline has no mate. I will take her to my heart." Madeline looked up with a smile.

"You cannot do that!" Clockwork gestured. "You already have a mate, leader Plasm." Plasmius sighed.

"The woman and child will live at my heart." he said. "That is not possible. You already have a child at your heart." Walker said.

Everyone looked at each-other, not sure what was happening.

"I am leaving now." Clockwork gestured. "I am not pleased with this lead..."

Suddenly, the earth shook.

Everything was shaking, people screamed in fear, everyone ran outside of the cave, people where hurt, some people died.

When the earth stopped shaking, Plasmius quickly counted heads, they where outside now, but there where only half the people that where before. There was no getting into the cave anymore.

"Madi?!" Plasmius suddenly yelled, he saw Daniël, yes, but his red haired mother was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Madeline sat in the cave, hugging her knees, she knew she was dieing, she was bleeding terribly from stones that fell on her, but at least she pushed Daniël outside of the cave in time. She knew Plasmius would take care of him.

"Madi?!" she heared Plasmius voice trough the closed door of the cave, but she did not anwser and closed her eyes.

* * *

The earth started shaking once again, and suddenly a figure with a white pelt and blue eyes stood outside.

"Madeline is a spirit now." It gestured. "She is and has always been my daughter, she wishes you will take care of Daniël, Plasmius. We will leave him in your care.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"We don't know how many of this legend is true." a man said with a voice, he was human, though there was something spooky around him.

"But it is a good story." Another man said.

"Yes..." A man with black hair and blue eyes said, two rings appeared around his waist as he streched his back while standing up. His black hair turned white, and his blue eyes turned green, not much changed besides that.

"Where are you going Danny?" A girl of the same age, maybe a year younger, said, she had black hair and lilac eyes. She hated his full name Daniël, while he hated his official short name Dan, Danny just shrugged and smiled.

"Out flying." He said.

* * *

The wind blew trough his white hair, and Danny enjoyed the freedom he felt in flying, when someone suddenly flew next to him.

"Frostbite!" Danny yelled, hugging the man that was his blood-grandfather, "How is mom?" Frostbite smiled. "She is fine, the spirit world is buzzy prepearing her marrige with your father now that he has passed on too.

Danny smiled.

"I knew they would find each-other."

The frostbite dissapeared, and Danny flew on on his own. Into the sun.

He had never been happier.

_The Beginning_

_For all ends are the start of a new tale._


	13. AN

Hello! somewhere in this story something with the chapter counting went wrong, but the story is normal, so don't bother telling me :)


End file.
